Feli
Feli & Raffina: The Series is a American-Canadian-Japanese-Russian live-action/animated television series created by Erica Lindbeck and Erin Fitzgerald, developed by Erica Lindbeck, Erin Fitzgerald and Robert Cullen, and produced by Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios and Boulder Media for Cartoon Network. The series premiered on June 16, 2013 and ended on September 15, 2017, after a total of five seasons and 104 episodes of 22 minutes. Plot The series takes place after the events of Feli & Raffina: Dawn of the Stories (2012), and revolves around the agent-style missionary adventures of an unlikely savior duo of two little extraterrestrial students from the Magic School in Primp Town, Feli (Erin Fitzgerald) and Raffina (Erica Lindbeck), who rushed on campaign missions to protect the humanities and other inhabitants from their own and more mysterious threats stronger so far, which led to a mission recruit claimed by the manager of their duo, Maguro Sasaki and their human friend Yakuma. These two girls must acquire their differences and must resolve the majority of the preludes of old age around the time of the systems of 81 numbers, which will lead to a great eternal friendship between the small little girls. Characters Puyo Puyo: *Amitie *Arle & Carbuncle *Draco *Ecolo *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Ringo *Rulue *Maguro *Raffina *Risukuma *Dark Prince *Schezo *Sig *Suketoudara *Witch Tetris: *Ai *Jay & Elle *O *Ess *Tee *Zed *Ex The following characters appear in adventure mode but are non-playable characters: *Ms. Accord & Popoi *Donguri Gaeru *Ocean Prince *Onion Pixie *Lidelle *Yu & Rei Recurring characters There are 100 crosoover or live-action characters on the series to be available. Each episode revolves the appearance of other characters which acquire to produce the states, including other kind of threats that can use the powers to rule the planet. Broadcast The series premiered worldwide on June 16, 2013 on Cartoon Network in the United States. In the United Kingdom, it was released on Cartoon Network on June 20, 2013 and premiered on June 27, 2013 on Cartoon Network. The series premiered on July 25, 2013 on Cartoon Network, while the series premiered on July 30, 2013 on Cartoon Network and on August 1, 2013, the program starts airing on Cartoon Network at 12:30pm. Merchandising A set of action figures based on the series was released on August 13, 2014, while a series of comic books were released on September until December 2014. A set of McDonald's' Happy Meal toys was released on November 3, 2014, while a TV magazine based on the series was released on January 13, 2016. See also *''Feli & Raffina'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''The Puyo Puyo Tetris Show'' Category:Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Category:2010s American animated comedy television series Category:2010s American action television series Category:2010s American animated action television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:2013 Japanese television series debuts Category:2017 Japanese television series endings Category:2010s Canadian animated comedy television series Category:2010s Canadian animated action television series Category:2013 Russian television series debuts Category:2013 Canadian television series debuts Category:2017 Canadian television series endings Category:2017 Russian television series endings Category:2010s Russian animated comedy television series Category:2010s Russian animated action television series Category:2010s Russian comedy television series Category:2010s Russian action television series Category:2010s Canadian comedy television series Category:2010s Canadian action television series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network France shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Norway shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Spain shows Category:Cartoon Network Portugal shows Category:Cartoon Network India shows Category:Cartoon Network Asia shows Category:Cartoon Network Japan shows Category:Cartoon Network Netherlands shows Category:Cartoon Network Turkey shows Category:Cartoon Network Greece shows Category:Cartoon Network Romania shows Category:Cartoon Network Russia shows Category:Cartoon Network Denmark shows Category:Cartoon Network Hungary shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovakia shows Category:Cartoon Network Slovenia shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Family CHRGD shows Category:9GO! shows Category:TV9 shows